It is known that the cooking of food of the above mentioned sort is carried out by dipping the same for a predetermined period of time into the appropriate cooking liquid contained in a vessel provided with a suitable heating means. Presently the equipments adopted in the restoring field for communities do not substantially divert from the traditional home ones apart from the sizes of vessels used and from the food dipping methods.
Furthermore, it is known that for fundamentally practical reasons, when a high productivity is involved, the same liquid contained in the cooking vessel is likely to be used several times for the next cookings. All that gives rise to a storage of food particles in the cooking liquid (should this liquid consist of oil the same would be subjected to a remarkable degradation and would lose its original characteristics), which considerably damages the quality of the product.
It is therefore necessary to empty the cooking vessel very often and to fill it again with fresh liquid which, in order to save time, is often preheated separately.
In any case a discontinuous operation is required which involves a waste of time (in fact in spite of a pre-heating carried out separately, it is always necessary to wait for the optimal temperature to be reached in the cooking vessel) and obvious drawbacks of practical nature (the danger of pouring off large quantities of boiling liquids should be taken into account). Furthermore, what above also has an economic disadvantage due to the fact that a source of additional heat equipped with all necessary accessory apparatuses is needed.